1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and, more particularly, an improved saddle to provide a more comfortable riding experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximately 140 years ago, a bicycle saddle was designed with a formed saddle leather body riveted to a metal frame. A tension adjustment was provided so that the saddle could be adjusted between taut and slack to fit the needs of the cyclist. That saddle is still available. Since then, variations on that design have been implemented, ranging from metal plate bases with various cushioning elements and a leather covering to plastic bases with gel padding and a plastic covering.
In an early variation, taught in the patent to Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 456,792, a longitudinal slot was cut into a velocipede saddle and grooves were made in the underside so that the sharp edges of the slot would fall inward and not chafe or bruise the rider. At the time, it was said to be commonplace to provide a slot for ventilation.
The teaching of the Brooks patent did not gain widespread acceptance and it is believed that it was abandoned. Other saddle designs, ranging from a split, two-part saddle to gel foam padded saddles have been introduced, but none have satisfactorily provided comfort and freedom from numbness when riding for extended periods of time.
For the male cyclist, compression on the vulnerable scrotal and internal pudendal vessels and nerves and those delicate vessels intertwined with the dependent spermatic cord creates pressure on and interrupts blood flow through them. The outcome is numbness in the genitals, tenderness and bruising in the surrounding soft tissues and exposed bony points and risk of impotence and sterility.
For the female cyclist, pressure on the poorly protected external genitalia and exposed boney points create or result in painful contusions. Contrary to its name, the anatomic pelvic floor is a relatively weak structure. It is not designed to withstand extremes of weight bearing nor is it designed or structured to shield the neurovascular structures within the dependent aspects of the pelvic basin.
Accordingly, both the male and female rider is adversely affected by the available bicycle saddles. Neither sex has an advantage when riding the saddles currently in the marketplace. Both sexes can suffer numbness and bruising, especially if undertaking long journeys or participating in competitive bicycling events.
Recently, a major saddle manufacturer produced a saddle in accordance with the teachings of the patent to West III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,422. West III taught a progressive lengthwise opening in the saddle shell and an anatomical hollow at the points of support, for pressure relief in the perineal area. However, the rigid shell, covered with a foam or gel pad and covered with a soft, flexible cover does not provide any riding flexibility and, unlike prior art leather saddles, cannot take a “set” to accommodate the unique physical attributes of the rider.
What is needed, and what is provided by the present invention, is a bicycle saddle that can accommodate, with use, to the asymmetrical anatomy of the rider and yet avoid the pressures that led to the adverse effects inflicted by the saddles of the prior art.